pokemon_reddit_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerulean Cave
Cerulean Cave is Kanto's Late Game Dungeon. The cave from which the Cerulean River flows, Cerulean Cave goes deep into the Earth, and the deeper one gets the more powerful the Pokémon get. The Pokémon in Cerulean Cave are frighteningly powerful. One needs to be in the Late Game to be eligible to enter the Cerulean Cave. Geography Cerulean Cave is a large underground complex of maze-like tunnels which extend out from Cerulean City to the mountains beyond. With the misty, dark entrance positioned on the outskirts of Cerulean City, only to be accessed by surfing down Route 24 to the entrance near the northern border of Cerulean City, the cave has been renowned for its mystery. The entrance to the cave looks like it has been carved out from a hillside, forming an indented mouth into the hill. A thick layer of mist surrounds the area and silhouettes of dark trees can be seen in the background. An Ace Trainer guards the mouth of the cave and only allows powerful Trainers who own all eight Gym Badges and have competed in and reached the Top 8, entering the Late Game, to enter its premises. It is unknown whether Cerulean Cave was formed naturally through the process of weathering, built by man through the use of excavation, or perhaps by the Pokémon Mewtwo, which is the cave's most powerful resident; however, it is most likely formed by natural means. Pictures of the cave suggest it is a solutional cave, which was formed in the soluble rock, limestone, which is dissolved by natural acid in groundwater that seeps through the rock, forming the cave systems. Because of this, stalactites and stalagmites have formed in the cave while water rises from the floor and drips from the ceiling. Because of its damp and dark environment, Cerulean Cave hosts a large array of different Pokémon well and truly beyond average levels. These Pokémon have possibly gained this amount of experience from living in an area uninhabited by humans, adapting to their environment. Pokémon such as Golbat and Venomoth are able to see their way through the darkness, while other powerful Pokémon like Hypno and Rhydon live in their habitat. All the Pokémon inhabiting Cerulean Cave have levels well over 40 and 50, with some even rising as high as 60, which is why the cave was sealed off and is forbidden to be entered unless Trainers own all eight Gym Badges and have competed in and reached the Late Game. At the deepest point of the cave lives Mewtwo, a Pokémon that can only be found in Cerulean Cave alone. Mewtwo was created by man in the Pokémon Mansion before it became too powerful and escaped, destroying the Mansion and exiling itself to the cave, never to be seen again. Dungeon Cerulean Cave can only be challenged in the Late Game, and cannot be challenged before. Levels gained will cease at 80, and the player can challenge and gain the Pokédex data for Mewtwo. Mewtwo is Level 85 and will require a full team of Pokémon of Level 85+ to defeat him. Defeating Mewtwo will gain them all 2 Levels of Experience. Pokémon (Caught at Level 55) *Electrode *Wobbuffet *Machoke *Parasect *Primeape *Persian *Magneton *Ditto *Golbat *Rhydon *Hariyama *Absol *Golduck (Fishing) *Poliwrath (Fishing) *Gyarados (Fishing) Category:Dungeon Category:Late Game